<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только Коннор by sweetflower_dl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105822">Только Коннор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl'>sweetflower_dl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Routine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэнк пытается разобраться, особенный ли Коннор для него, и для сравнения берёт в свой дом другого андроида.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Только Коннор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.</p>
<p>Топ с Фикбука:<br/>13.06.2018<br/>№21 в топе «Слэш по жанру Повседневность»<br/>№40 в топе «Слэш по жанру Романтика»<br/>№14 в топе «Слэш по жанру Фантастика»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Хэнк громко пьяно матерится, когда слышит, как окно в его кухне снова разбивают – когда Коннор научится входить через дверь?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Какого хрена ты делаешь? Звонок для кого?!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Я звонил, - отвечает андроид, отряхивая с пиджака осколки стекла. – Вы не отвечали. Я подумал, что Вы спите, однако дело срочное. Попытался высмотреть Вас через окна, но не смог.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– И решил по проверенной схеме?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Именно.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Хэнку захотелось кинуть в Коннора пустой стеклянной бутылкой, но он лишь рассмеялся, махнув рукой.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Перед ним стоит девушка модели AX800. Домохозяйка, друг, собутыльник, нянька и прочее – как написано в её рекламе. <br/>Хотя андроиды и обрели свободу, их продажа запрещена не была. Удалось достигнуть компромисса – вышли законы об отношении к андроидам, о том, что с ними делать в случае девиации. Государство шло на уступки неохотно, но самим андроидам торопиться некуда, а потому Маркус и его приближённые заручались народной поддержкой и продолжали мирно продвигать свои идеи.</p>
<p>Всё вокруг менялось, кроме Хэнка и его жизни. Казалось бы, всё прекрасно, но Андерсон продолжал копаться в себе и скорбеть по сыну. Но если со смертью Коула он ничего сделать не мог, то с реальностью и своими эмоциями – вполне.<br/>Он не знал, как относиться к Коннору. Робот хоть и стал ему близок, однако Хэнк не знал, почему. Даже сейчас, глядя на стоящую перед ним безымянную модель с тёмной кожей и стеклянными карими глазами, он чувствовал лишь отвращение. <br/>Это был не его андроид, а соседей, которые разрешили пользоваться ей на время своего отъезда из города. Сами они были людьми добрыми, к девушке-роботу обращались с уважением, и дело было не в законах и контроле. Просто она им нравилась. А может, они хотели разбудить в ней девиацию. Хэнк не разбирался.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>– Раз уж пришёл, будь добр, принеси из холодильника выпить.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Думаю, лейтенант, Вам уже хватит.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Ты что, – Хэнк наклонился вперёд, сидя на диване, – Вздумал быть моей мамочкой?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Андроид остановился с пледом в руках, который нёс Хэнку, обнаружив, что того бьёт озноб.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Нет, – ответил он, но за выпивкой так и не пошёл.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Андерсон попросил её для улаживания внутренней дилеммы, связанной с Коннором. Может, тут дело вовсе не в нём, а в том, что Хэнк просто стал добрее по отношению к этим пластиковым куклам?<br/>Сейчас затея показалась лейтенанту глупой и абсурдной. В голове всё выглядело лучше, чем было на деле.</p>
<p>– Принеси мне выпить, – неуверенно произнёс он, – Из холодильника.</p>
<p>Андроид кивнула и направилась в сторону кухни, Хэнку же почудилось в этом что-то… неправильное.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>– Начерта мне это?! – Хэнк скидывает с себя плед, наблюдая, как Коннор вздыхает от его непослушания, словно и правда заботливая мамочка. – И почему ты продолжаешь так опекать?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Потому что мы напарники, Хэнк, – Коннор поднимает плед и аккуратно, уголок к уголку, сворачивает его и вешает на спинку дивана. – А напарники заботятся друг о друге.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Удивительно, но принесённую бутылку спиртного Хэнк пить не стал. Отставив её на стол и даже не взглянув на девушку-андроида, он подозвал к себе Сумо. Пёс, тяжело переваливаясь на своих четырёх лапах, подошёл к хозяину и вопросительно посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>– Как тебе он? Любишь собак?<br/>– В моей программе нет таких данных.<br/>– А если я прикажу ухаживать за ним? Как же ты будешь это делать, не любя?<br/>– Я проявлю необходимую заинтересованность и доброту, следуя предписанным алгоритмам.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Хэнк вышел из ванной, вытирая лицо полотенцем и тяжело дыша. Всё же, похмелье – это отстой.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Уже было утро, а Коннор до сих пор был здесь. Андерсон смутно вспомнил, что попросил его остаться, но зачем – это из памяти стёрлось.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Андроид пока не заметил, что он вернулся в гостиную. Коннор со странной блуждающей улыбкой на лице чесал явно счастливому Сумо пузо.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ну, теперь доброе утро.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Коннор развернулся вполоборота и кивнул.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Доброе утро, лейтенант.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Андерсон смотрел на приготовленный роботом завтрак. Яичница с беконом была идеально прожарена, соли в ней было ровно столько, сколько нужно. Чего ещё ожидать от натасканной на это машины.<br/>Хэнк потянулся к своему кофе, отпил его и поморщился. Сахара бы, вот только закончился. Поэтому он выпил обжигающий кофе почти одним глотком и неторопливо приступил к еде.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Хэнк с удовольствием уплетал омлет. Отпив же кофе, он удивился.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Кажется, сахар недавно закончился.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Да. Я сбегал в магазин и купил, а затем приготовил Вам завтрак, чтобы Вы снова не ели что попало.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Ближайший магазин в получасе езды, – Хэнк выразительно поднял бровь.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Пришлось выйти пораньше, чтобы успеть к Вашему пробуждению.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Омлет был практически идеален. Но Хэнк всё же заметил, что с одной стороны он подгорел, о чём поспешил уведомить Коннора. Девиант в свою очередь несколько смутился и слегка опустил взгляд, словно бы эта ошибка была такой уж фатальной.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Проснулся Сумо, – оправдывался он. – Я отвлёкся, чтобы насыпать ему корм. Проследил…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Внезапно перед Хэнком оказалась банка пива. Андерсон даже удивился, совершенно не ожидав такого от Коннора, чем окончательно его смутил.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Опохмелиться, – произнёс тот настолько тихо, что Хэнку пришлось прислушаться, чтобы расслышать, но затем Андерсон поспешил спрятать улыбку.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Хэнка начало раздражать то, что андроиду нужно было постоянно приказывать. Разумеется, ни рекламу, ни инструкцию он до конца не изучил, из-за чего и не знал, что можно просто обозначить круг обязанностей и заняться своим делом.<br/>Сидя перед телевизором, он чувствовал на себе стеклянный взгляд. Его передёргивало, приходилось отсылать девушку-робота чем-то заниматься. Это спасало минут на пятнадцать, а затем всё шло по новой, так что Хэнк вскоре сдался, просто отправив AX800 обратно в дом к соседям.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Хэнку удавалось игнорировать присутствие Коннора в своём доме примерно с час. Но, когда тот включил старенький пылесос, Хэнк не выдержал.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ты чем опять там занят?!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Извините, лейтенант, Вы что-то сказали? – Коннору пришлось выключить пылесос, чтобы расслышать.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Я спросил: какого хрена ты ещё не у себя дома?!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– У меня нет дома, лейтенант. Я вхожу в стационарный режим в полицейском участке. Но, полагаю, Вы хотели спросить, почему я до сих пор не ушёл. Я решил дождаться, когда Вам станет лучше.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Мне идеально, – Хэнку была непонятна такая причина, но он решил не переспрашивать. – Можешь идти.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>– Хорошо.. Если позволите, – Коннор отставил пылесос, прошёл на кухню и достал из ящика револьвер, после чего убрал его в карман пиджака. – Так будет спокойнее нам обоим. Доброй ночи, лейтенант, – и ушёл, оставив Хэнка в полном замешательстве.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Андерсон нехотя вышел из дома и сел в автомобиль. На часах – десять утра, а он ещё не в участке. Хотя, пусть радуются, что он будет там к двенадцати.<br/>По пути лейтенант заехал за кофе, отметил, что Коннор готовит лучше даже в машинке – или Хэнку так просто казалось. К полудню он был на работе.</p>
<p>Коннор уже на месте. Андерсон вспомнил о том, что андроид ночует в участке. Пусть назвать спящий режим андроидов сном было сложно, но Хэнку всё равно стало чуть жаль напарника. Если бы Хэнк ночевал там же, где и работал, он бы уже съехал с катушек.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро, лейтенант! – поприветствовал его Коннор в своей манере.<br/>– Доброе, жестяночный мой.</p>
<p>Но дело не шло – Хэнк постоянно посматривал на Коннора в процессе работы. Сам себе он не хотел признаваться в том, что на месте той андроида-домохозяйки с удовольствием представлял Коннора. Воображение услужливо подсунуло RK800 в костюме горничной, и Хэнк быстро отогнал наваждение.</p>
<p>– Ты ведь ночуешь здесь? – неожиданно для самого себя невпопад спросил Андерсон и кивнул на стойки для андроидов у стены. – Всё ещё?<br/>– Не ночую, а… В общем, да. Мне не нужна собственная квартира для жизни – это лишние налоги, с которыми я успел познакомиться, прочие неудобства. Да и так проще. Я всё равно большую часть времени провожу здесь.<br/>– Ты мог бы жить у меня, – задумчиво изрёк Хэнк, не сразу заметив реакцию Коннора.<br/>– Оу… Это… Это мило с Вашей стороны, но я не нуждаюсь…<br/>– Теперь ты живёшь у меня.<br/>– Хорошо.</p>
<p>Повисла неловкая пауза. Диалог слишком неожиданно начался и слишком быстро закончился. Хэнк не ожидал, что Коннор согласится, Коннор не ожидал, что согласится, потому они и замолчали оба. Что ж, теперь Андерсон всегда успеет спросить о причине.</p>
<p><br/>– Кстати, Коннор, – после рабочего дня Хэнк рад был видеть собственный дом и не менее рад своему  андроиду под боком, чего не собирался скрывать. – Напомни мне, почему я тогда тебя не выгнал.<br/>– Полагаю, Вы про тот день, когда я забрал Ваш револьвер?<br/>– Да, и про это: почему ты его забрал?<br/>– Когда я укладывал Вас спать, Вы попросили не уходить, потому что боялись, что покончите с собой ночью, – у Хэнка от такого ключи выпали из рук, и Коннор их услужливо поднял. – А потом… я боялся, что Вы покончите с собой, и забрал револьвер, чтобы у Вас не возникло соблазна.<br/>– Ну что ж… – зная, что должен что-то ответить, протянул Хэнк, – Спасибо, наверное.<br/>– Пожалуйста, лейтенант, – вежливо отозвался андроид, заходя в дом первым.</p>
<p>Хэнк окинул взором спину Коннора, который остановился, чтобы погладить Сумо, затем тихо усмехнулся. Теперь в его доме станет теплее. И ещё он наконец-то понял, что другие андроиды ему и не нужны. Только Коннор.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>